The invention relates to the field of ladders and scaffolds. More particularly, the invention relates to expanding the use of a ladder. Ladders are used extensively in and about the home and in industry. Many users for example use the ladder to access the roof of a building. The ladder is also used to gain access to the side of a building. Currently when the ladder is used to access the roof of that building it in many cases must rest on the rain gutter. Currently when on the roof the user usually relies on his foot wear for his footing. Currently when a platform is required for a work project it must be fabricated from material brought into the work area in place of the ladder already present.
The ladder related to this invention is a ladder fabricated from aluminum with hollow rungs. It is apparent that when the ladder is rested on the light weight aluminum or vinyl gutter, that rain gutter presents both a smooth surface for which the ladder to slide off as well as weak construction for support of the ladder and its load. When working on a pitched roof the surface may be slippery due to snow, ice or rain. It may afford poor footing by virtue of its steep pitch or construction material. Many jobs are attempted from a poor platform because the building of a suitable platform is considered to large a task for the job at hand. Many people have fallen with ladders unsecured, from roofs affording poor footing and from make-shift platform, to serious injury. The problem is particularly prominent around the home where the user is unaware of the dangers involved with the use of a ladder and where in many cases safety is left to chance for lack of a convenient safety device.